


FIC REQUESTS!!!!

by Struckedstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), F/M, Gen, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckedstar/pseuds/Struckedstar
Summary: Y'all can comment some fics you want me to write, mostly Ahsoka and Obi-wan bonding time or like Reylo or smthn...Just comment some fics y'all would want and I'll try to write them :)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10





	FIC REQUESTS!!!!

Hiiii!!! So y'all can just comment some fics y'all would want me to write :) I admit I'm not a very good writer but I try my best.


End file.
